Aerobics Instructor
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |ability = Start of Turn: All Dancing Zombies get +2 . |flavor text = Aerobics really bring the dead to life.}} Aerobics Instructor is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 2 /3 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives all zombies on the field, including her, +2 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after she is played. This ability stacks with each Aerobics Instructor on the field and persists until all Aerobics Instructors are removed from the field. In the boss battle of the mission Disco Inferno!, Electric Boogaloo starts with an Aerobics Instructor on the third lane. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' All Dancing Zombies get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Aerobics really bring the dead to life. Update history Update 1.16.10 * |2 }} *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With This zombie alone can become powerful if protected and kept alive for several turns, but where this zombie really shines is in dancing decks. With a big enough swarm of zombies constantly gaining strength, you can defeat your opponent pretty quickly. But the downside is that most dancing zombies have low health, and the Crazy class lacks health-boosting cards. To cover that, you could either flood the field with so many zombies your opponent cannot handle all of them at once or use high-health dancing zombies. is a good way to swarm, as playing him will result in two zombies; is better in terms of swarming, but you must delve into the late game in order to synergize it with Aerobics Instructor. As for high-health dancing zombies, Jester and Headhunter are two fine examples in the Crazy class. Z-Mech has arguably the best use of Aerobics Instructor, as he can use mass health-boosting cards to keep her and other dancing zombies alive for longer. A good example of a boosting card would be Camel Crossing. He can also use Bonus Track Buckethead to his aid as well, as not only is he in the dancing tribe, he can stop bonus attacks from destroying your zombies before they can attack. He also has a good amount of health and the Armored 1 trait, which lets him gain strength safely for many turns. Impfinity might not have anything that can boost survivability, but he does have Line Dancing Zombie, who has decent strength and a moving ability that lets her move onto a safe lane. She will be able to do at least 8 guaranteed damage to your opponent if she moves onto an empty lane. Against Aerobics Instructor can become a real threat if your opponent swarms many dancing zombies; the more Aerobics Instructors there are, the worse for you. While you could remove the other dancing zombies, it is better to destroy her first to stop the other zombies from being boosted. Play cards that can instantly destroy her like Berry Blast, Meteor Strike, and . Gallery Category:Dancing cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies